Kawaii
by karin150301
Summary: Inevitablemente recordó todos los años que llevaba conociendo al chico de ojos esmeralda, los momentos buenos y los malos...


**Kawaii**

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos destellaban con el simple hecho de mirar la escena frente a ella y su corazón latía tan rápido que ella creería que en cualquier momento escaparía de su pecho.

Kurosaki Yuzu era una chica que cualquiera calificaría como emocional, derramaba lágrimas por cosas tan simples como cuando se enteró que su hermano se casaría, o cuando sostuvo a su pequeño sobrino en brazos, o que decir de cuando su melliza se había casado, aún lloraba cuando recordaba los votos del peliblanco y la emoción de la azabache al pronunciar ese "aceptó" que los uniría de por vida.

Yuzu, también, había estado especialmente sensibles cuando su novio, actualmente esposo, le había pedido matrimonio, o incluso cuando esté se había enterado de su embarazo, aún más en ese largo proceso de nueve meses en los que la típica actitud fría del hombre combinada con sus hormonas habían logrado causar más de un drama en su apacible departamento.

Se sentía aliviada de que su relación fue lo suficiente estable para soportar aquello, aunque admitía que en más de una ocasión había amenazado con irse con su hermana mientras él se aguantaba la sarta de insultos a sabiendas que todo era producto de sus hormonas

Inevitablemente recordó todos los años que llevaba conociendo al chico de ojos esmeralda, los momentos buenos y los malos...

 _Lo conoció en su primer año de secundaria, Karin había comenzado a juntarse con él debido a su interés en lo videojuegos, él iba a la clínica Kurosaki al menos cuatro veces a la semana, su padre no tardó en ofrecerle a alguna de las mellizas para convertirse en su segundo hijo, claro que a cambio recibió un golpe por parte del pelinaranja, un reclamo de la azabache y un enorme sonrojo en ella._

 _–Perdona a la cabra loca –se disculpó la azabache soltando un suspiro tras sus palabras. –Ese viejo loco no pierde oportunidad para buscarnos novio –argumento._

 _–No es la gran cosa –murmuró mientras tomaba un otra galleta que recien la castaña había dejado al centro de la mesa y veía como el pelinaranja seguía peleando con su padre. –Además no es como si me molestara salir con alguna de ustedes._

 _Esas palabras seguidas de la sonrisa ladeada del chico hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y sus mejillas enrojecieron más._

 _No hizo falta mucho para que ella descubriera que tra esa arrogancia, indiferencia, comentarios sarcásticos y obvia frialdad para con la gente eran solo una cortina para mantener a todos lejos de él, en aquel entonces ella no sabia de su duro pasado, pero poco o nada pudo haberle importado, su corazón se vio capturado por aquellos ojos esmeralda y esa sonrisa ladeada que el rubio solía poner cada que molestaba al peliblanco amigo de su hermana._

 _–L-Lo siento –se disculpó de inmediato por haber chocado en el rubio._

 _Había salido rápidamente de la cocina con un tazón de palomitas que ahora yacía en el suelo al igual que ella._

 _Él negó extendiendo una mano en su dirección –Fue mi culpa –murmuró._

 _Ella asintio con las mejillas rojas mientras tomaba la extremidad del ojo esmeralda, una sonrisa ladeada le fue ofrecida provocando que su corazón latiera más rápido._

 _Tampoco fue difícil enamorarse de su actitud de "chico genial" que siempre le seguía…_

 _–Yuzu ¿Qué se siente que él chico más popular del grado este prácticamente todos los días en tu casa? –esa había sido la pregunta de su amiga mientras almorzaban._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus mejillas enrojecieron antes de negar enérgicamente –No sé a qué te refieres Eri-chan._

 _...pero ella solo lo vio como un flechazo imposible, podía ser que él pasará gran parte de su tiempo en su casa, pero sabía que entre sus razones no estaba ella, estaba su hermana aficionada a los videojuegos y deportes, estaba su hermano con quien hablaba de vez en cuando pero que parecían entenderse de alguna forma, estaba Toshiro-kun con quien disfrutaba molestarse mutuamente, y obviamente los videojuegos, pero definitivamente ella no estaba entre esas razones._

 _Todo cambio cuando al finalizar ceremonia de clausura ella se armó de valor y confesó sus sentimientos. La reacción de él le valió un par de lagrimas y un vuelco en el corazón._

 _–Lo siento pero no te correspondo –murmuró con aquella cara de poker que siempre mantenía._

 _–Lo sé –una sonrisa forzada tiró de sus labios mientras sus manos eran llevadas a su espalda y se movían nerviosas._

 _–Realmente lo lamento Yuzu –esa fue la primera vez que el pronuncio su nombre y extrañamente provocó una emoción contradictoria a lo que había imaginado._

 _Mientras lo veía alejarse su mano viajo a su pecho pues sentía que dentro de ella algo se hacía pedazos._

 _Él no se presento por un buen tiempo en la clínica Kurosaki, poco después se enteró que el chico había viajado fuera de Japón y creyó que aquello había sido el final de su flechazo de secundaria._

 _Durante sus años de instituto pudo olvidarse de aquellas sonrisas y ojos verdes. Ella era una relativamente popular, todos conocían a las mellizas, Karin como capitana del equipo de futbol y ella como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no fue una sorpresa para nadie cuando ella dio el discurso de despedida pero ella vaya que se sorprendió cuando al fijar la vista a la parte trasera del auditorio lo vio, distraído con su teléfono, hasta que sin previo aviso sus orbes esmeralda le regresaron aquella mirada, escudriñando su alma para después regresar al aparato._

 _–H-Hola –murmuro ella una vez que la ceremonia termino._

 _–Hola –su vista no se despegó del aparato hasta que el llamado lejano de la azabache se hizo presente._

 _–¿Yukio? –pregunto extrañada._

 _–Tu novio me dijo que hoy te graduarias, no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que... –su encogimiento de hombros continuó con sus palabras._

 _Sin decir mas ella se fue, no sin antes dar un último vistazo en la dirección del chico y recibir a cambio esa mirada que penetraba hasta el fondo de su alma._

 _Durante las vacaciones Yuzu quiso evitar que sus pensamientos regresaran a su antiguo flechazo fallando estrepitosamente, nadie podía culparla, el chico se aparecia en la clínica Kurosaki casi tanto como lo hacía durante sus años de secundaria, Karin había dejado de jugar videojuegos al igual que él, pero al parecer su amistad se había basado en algo más que eso, varias veces los escucho conversar en su habitación, claramente con la atenta compañía del albino novio de su hermana._

 _Usualmente ella ignoraba las platicas que el trío solían tener, hasta que una conversación en especifico llamo su atencion._

 _–... es una coincidencia –comentó la azabache sin tomar demasiada importancia al asunto._

 _–¿Porque lo dices? –pregunto el rubio._

 _–Toshiro estudiara en la misma universidad._

 _Un bufido proveniente, muy probablemente de parte del rubio, se hizo presente antes de que él hablara. -Lo que me faltaba, soportar al enano sabelotodo._

 _–No eres el unico molesto con eso –el chico soltó un resoplido –solo espero no tener que verte en clases._

 _–Lo mismo digo -añadió el otro._

 _–Vamos –el sonido de la silla siendo corrida se escucho -aqui entre nos, se que ustedes se llevan bien, así que podemos ahorrarnos esta escena Tsundere y pueden admitir que sera bueno para ustedes estar juntos, ademas podrian pagar juntos un departamento, ninguno de los dos quiere tener un compañero fastidioso asi que seria una gran solución._

 _–Ni de broma –contradijeron ambos._

 _Su melliza soltó un suspiro cansino ante la negativa de los chicos. –Ok, aunque supongo que de todas maneras ustedes podrian hacerme un favor –una pausa, Yuzu se acerco mas a la puerta –¿podrían cuidar de Yuzu?_

 _-¿Que? -exclamaron con duda ambos, incluso ella lo hizo en un bajo murmullo._

 _–Saben que yo me ire a una Universidad en Osaka, no pode ver a Yuzu por un largo tiempo, y no digo que ella no pueda defenderse, pero seamos honesto los idiotas se le pegan como abejas a la miel –un puchero se formo en sus labios ante las palabras de la azabache. –Y saben que no soportaría que alguien se atreviera a lastimar a la dulce Yuzu._

 _No pudo evitar enternecerse ante eso último. Estaba dispuesta a dejar su curiosidad hasta ahí cuando escuchó un suspiro resignado escapar de los labios de alguien antes de que la palabras siguientes calaran en su corazon: –Te entiendo, y cuentas conmigo para cuidar de tu hermana._

 _–Vaya, el egocéntrico por primera vez pensara en alguien que o sea el mismo –se burló el peliblanco, la discusión entre ambos chicos siguió, pero Yuzu no pudo registrar más, las palabras del rubio se repitieron en su mente mientras los sentimientos volvían a surgir en ella._

 _Pero eso no fue lo que mas pudo sorprender a la castaña del amigo de su hermana._

 _Su primer semestre había culminado, tenía algunos planes para su regreso a casa, razón por la que ahora se mandaba mensajes con sus hermanos hasta que choco contra alguien, su celular cayó al suelo. –Lo siento –se disculpó mientras se agachaba a tomar el aparato._

 _–Fue mi culpa –murmuró y ella se paralizo, al mirar al frente se encontró de lleno con esos ojos esmeralda y esa sonrisa ladeada._

 _–Y-Yukio-kun –sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras se erguía rápidamente dejando el aparato en el suelo, él lo levantó y se lo entregó antes de meter ambas manos a los bolsillos, el silencio se instaló entre ambos hasta que finalmente él lo rompió. –Regresaras con tus hermanos durante las vacaciones ¿no es asi? –preguntó y ella asintió para de inmediato sentirse patética por no encontrar su voz entre el nerviosismo. –Si quieres puedo llevarte, tambien me dirijo ahí._

 _–No quiero molestarte –murmuró bajando la vista al suelo._

 _–No te preocupes, ademas tu hermana me mataría si te dejará regresar sola –y entonces lo comprendió, todo esto era por la promesa hecha a su hermana, la decepción cayó de lleno en su corazón, más se obligó a sonreír._

 _–Ire a mi habitación por mi maleta, no te importa esperar ¿Verdad? –caminó en la dirección mencionada escuchando a sus espaldas al ojo esmeralda._

 _–Te veo veo en la entrada este –y ella solo presionó su celular contra su pecho en un vano intento por contener el dolor._

 _Después de recoger su pequeña maleta y despedirse de su compañera de cuarto caminó hasta el lugar donde encontraría al rubio, no batalló mucho para hallarlo, era el único chico que se daba el lujo de manejar un auto deportivo del año._

 _Ella le saludó con un simple movimiento de la mano, él bajó de su lujoso auto, rodeó por el frente y abrió la puerta para ella, un gesto que no se esperaba y que contra lo que su mente le gritaba le hizo sentir que el rubio frente a ella era todo un caballero._

 _Condujo gran parte del camino en completo hasta que el volvio a romper el hielo con algo que definitivamente ella no se esperaba. –Me gustas –fue todo lo que dijo._

 _Ella miró en su dirección, parpadeó llena de confusión antes de que su cerebro logra procesar todo lo que esa confesión conllevaba y… –¡¿Que?! –exclamó al fin._

 _–Me gustas, se que te rechace en secundaria, pero me gustas, y creo que me gustabas desde ese momento, pero me pareció estúpido creer que alguien como tú pudiera atraerme, era estúpido, jamás me había gustado alguien así que … –_

 _–¡Espera, espera!, me rechazaste y me ignoraste durante todo este tiempo –se gito hasta poder mirarlo de frente –y ahora me dices que te gusto –se llevo las manos al cabello –¡¿es una broma?! Se que puedo ser alguien dulce, y tranquila pero no voy a ser el juguete de nadie y… -sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando el rubio freno en seco el auto y tiró de ella hasta besarla._

 _Sus reclamos poco o nada pudieron importar después de eso, las palabras murieron y todo raciocinio su fue al diablo._

-¿Yuzu? -la mención de su nombre la trajo de nuevo de vuelta a la realidad.

Una sonrisa genuina tiro de sus labios al ver a la mirada adormilada del rubio, su cabello estaba desordenada, un mechón cubría parcialmente su ojo izquierdo recordando la imagen de el chico durante su adolescencia. Apartó el mechón permitiéndose al fin tener la visión de ambas esmeraldas del chico.

Él hizo amago de erigirse hasta que un peso extra le impidió completar su cometido, ambos miraron al pequeño bulto que se posaba sobre el brazo del rubio y una sonrisa tiró de los labios de ambos.

Ahí, envuelta en una manta con estampado de nubes estaba Ume, su pequeña hija de tan solo dos meses.

pequeños mechones rubios se esparcian sobre su pequeña cabecita, sus mejillas regordetas y gestos mientras duerme realmente la hacen lucir adorable, eso es algo en lo que ambos coinciden.

Él vuelve a su antigua posición acercado un poco más a la pequeña y sonriendo en su dirección como esta segura jamás le sonreirá a nadie, y solo hay una palabra que puede describir eso -Kawaii.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Una corta historia de esta pareja, lo se es pésima pero así fue como salió y espero les guste.  
2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poco más a quienes dejen reviews.  
3.- personajes de Tite kubo, historia mia, sin mas me despido cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
